A Daughter of the Full Moon
by WolfStorm28662
Summary: Lacey, daughter of Artemis, maiden goddess, is supposedly not supposed to be alive. Will she be able to embrace her inner full moon and still be able to decide between the hottest/ coolest guy at camp and the quiet satyr that rescued her? Still working on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Fireflies**

Sean Warsaw woke up to arrows inches away from his face. He blinked a couple of times then croaked, "Wha-"

"No questions from you. Only from us" a sharp female voice snapped. "First question: WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! Going off and having a kid with the MOON goddess? Do you know how long she was taken from her hunting group because she got lulled away by a _man_? It`s disgusting just to think of it." Several voices murmured their agreement.

" Well, congratulations. You now have a new group of girls who would _love_ to shoot an arrow through that pretty head of yours."

He was disliking this bodiless voice every second.

"Well, here you go. You are allowed one question because I feel like you need all of the help you can get ."

He blinked again and asked "Who are you?" He couldn`t see the figures faces because of the eerie moonlight filtering behind them.

He felt something or someone move in close and in an almost- whisper voice say," You`re worst nightmare."

Then the figure handed him something wrapped in golden silk, and all of the beings disappeared.

That was not the last that he heard or saw from the female voice. The thing wrapped in the silk turned out to be a baby. He pondered over the weird conversation he had with the figure. Moon goddess? Did the voice mean Amy Luna? The beautiful and nice lady he almost proposed to and met at the Café and then mysteriously disappeared? The baby was a girl, and had a necklace around her neck. The necklace had the name _Lucine _inscribed on it.

Sean had no idea how to raise a child, and was staring at the full moon, when the first firefly appeared. It was tiny, and landed in Sean`s outstretched hand. _How_ calming, thought Sean. The firefly flew up to Sean`s face and started to talk. It, and many others gathered and told Sean how to raise Lucine and who Lucine`s mother was.

It was too much for Sean to handle, sadly. So he sought out the being that had appeared to him and asked her to shoot him. The being replied with an arrow to the heart. Authorities said that he had gone mad for unknown reasons, and committed suicide.

Lucine, father and motherless, was raised by the fireflies. They taught her everything she needed to know, and when Lucine was old enough, let her go out into the world on her own.

**Chapter 2- Lacey**

The girl nicknamed Lacey had had a pretty tough life. Getting abandoned by your mother and father, being raised by fireflies, and only having a necklace inscribed with your name on it as a possession could have a pretty heavy toll on a person. After going out into the world, Lacey sought out the help of what the fireflies called satyrs. Being naturally nocturnal, Lacey curled up and slept wherever she could, traveling at night.

The orphanage took her in for as long as they could, kicking her out when she was 16. She didn`t get along well with the other children. She avoided the boys and ignored the girls, opening her to scorn from both. She had been called all sorts of things, but she didn`t care. All that she wanted was the protection from others.

Eventually, an annoying satyr named Trevor found her, leading her to Camp Half- Blood. She stayed with the Hermes Cabin, since Artemis didn`t have a cabin, and did things when the Hermes Cabin did them. Every day was the same. The ridicule didn`t stop at the orphanage. People would whisper names under their breath whenever she passed, calling her Moony and Loopy Lucy. Everyone would do this, except for Chiron and Trevor.

Sometimes when Trevor passed her, he would give her a sad smile, and Lucy would see him talking fervently with Chiron. Lucy had a knack for reading people`s lips, but it appeared that they were talking in another language. Greek? She didn`t know or care.

She was painting a full moon in the craft cabin, when a voice behind her said, "Wow. You really have a gift." She gasped and whirled around, smearing purple all over the painting. She cringed and said nothing. The voice belonged to Wyatt Finch, head of Apollo cabin. His white- blond hair, chiseled face, and huge muscles were admired by everybody in the Aphrodite Cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Lacey**

The girl nicknamed Lacey had had a pretty tough life. Getting abandoned by your mother and father, being raised by a bunch of girls who practically ignored you, and getting kicked out of the group on your 16th birthday could have a pretty heavy toll on a person. After going out into the world, Lacey sought out the help of what the hunters briefly described as satyrs.

Eventually, an annoying (and slightly cute) satyr named Trevor found her, leading her to Camp Half- Blood. He had a scar going from his right ear to his chin, going across his mouth, red hair, blue eyes. The scar fascinated her.

She stayed in the Artemis Cabin, all alone since, technically she wasn`t supposed to be alive. No sign from her godly parent was needed, she already knew who her mother was.

Sometimes when Trevor passed her, he would give her a sad smile, and Lacey would see him talking fervently with Chiron. Lacey had a knack for reading people`s lips, but it appeared that they were talking in another language. Greek? She didn`t know or care.

She was painting a full moon in the craft cabin, when a voice behind her said, "Wow. That`s really good." She gasped and whirled around, smearing purple all over the painting. She cringed and said nothing. The voice belonged to Wyatt Finch, head of Apollo cabin. His sandy-blond hair, chiseled face, and huge muscles were admired by everybody in the Aphrodite Cabin. Most of the jealous boys in camp said that he would end up just like Prometheus.

"Woah, sorry. Didn`t mean to startle you." he said. "Lacey, right? I wasn`t kidding about the painting. Although..."

Lacey looked up in curiosity.

"Although... that purple smear doesn`t look to good."

She smiled slightly and replied, "No, it doesn`t"

Wyatt leaned in closer to the painting and studied for a minute. "Wow. The moon looks perfect. The details are exquisite."

"Umm, yeah." Lacey said as she turned her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I`ll see you around."

Lacey turned to look at him, moth open to say something, but he was gone. She sighed and turned back to the painting. Love was forbidden when she was with the hunters. She barely got to see boys at all, let alone meet them. She pulled on her long sleeve so that it came over her wrist and wiped at the purple smear, which didn`t help, but made it worse. Wyatt was funny, smart, and good-looking. Lacey smirked. Wyatt wouldn`t turn out to be like Prometheus at all. She sighed again and dumped the now-ruined canvas in the trash. She looked down at her paint covered hands and headed for the restroom to wash them. After her hands were paint-free, she went to the lake, passing Wyatt at the archery range. He had just shot the center- again, and had waved his bow at her, just as Lacey heard someone calling her name. She smiled at Wyatt, and turned to whoever was calling her name. It was Trevor, who was jogging from the Big House on his furry goat legs.

When he finally got to her, he was slightly out of breath.

"Chiron... wants to... talk to you." he said between breaths.

"Chiron?" she asked puzzled. She and Chiron had only talked once, when Lacey came to camp. She started walking towards the big house, with Trevor by her side. It took a little bit to get there, so Trevor started up a conversation.

"So... what were you talking to Wyatt about?" he asked.

"What?" she was completely not expecting the question.

"Mr. Finch? Head of Apollo cabin? Straight- shot archer who apparently all the girls and even a few of the boys are after? It appears that he has taken a special interest in you."

"Well, I`m not supposed to be here, or alive for that matter. That enough would have anybody curious. And the fact that he was just complimenting my painting doesn`t really stand out to me. It wasn`t like I went up to Wyatt and started talking to him."

"Well, who, out of the girls, wouldn't` love him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that you, being a daughter of the maiden goddess, shouldn`t fall in love."

"Who said I was in love?"

Trevor`s face went beat- red.

He stammered, "W-well, umm..." He cleared his throat. "It was obvious you liked him. Anyways, lets talk to Chiron."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Talks and Walks**

For the rest of the walk (which wasn`t that long), Trevor and Lacey said nothing. When they got to the Big House, Trevor said, "Is that all, Chiron? I`ve got some, uh, stuff to do. Climb the Lava Wall and, um, stuff."

It was obvious he didn`t want to be there because everyone at camp knew he hated the rock wall. Before he found Lacey, he was climbing the rock wall with his satyr friend Shaun and had almost gotten his head blown off by a lava rock, hence the scar. He hadn`t climbed the rock wall since, and deliberately stared at the ground whenever he had to walk past it. Emphasis on whenever he had to walk past it.

Chiron gave Trevor a look and started to speak.

"I have called you here because I have realized you have had a hard time fitting in at camp."

It was true. The other campers gave Lacey weird looks, and whispered to each other whenever they saw her. It was a miracle that Wyatt had even talked to her, let alone complimented her work. She wanted to smile, but realized this was a serious moment.

"Yes..." She started cautiously.

Chiron started to trot around with his hands behind his back, his face like stone- emotionless. "I have thought about it and discussed with the Oracle about you two and another going on a quest."

"What?!" exclaimed Trevor.

Lacey had only vaguely heard of quests. No one had gone called to one the whole time she was at camp, so she didn`t really know anything about them. But she did know that if you returned from one successfully, it was a huge honor. If not, so sad too bad.


End file.
